Celestial Dragon (Nalu or Graylu)
by ItsKqrmq
Summary: You know the drill, Lissana comes back and most of the guild is ignoring Lucy. But Lucy comes back with advanced training and Lucy is also known as the Celestial Dragon Slayer. Who will be there to comfort her? (Graylu? or Nalu?)
1. Intro

You know the drill, Lissana comes back and most of the guild is ignoring Lucy. But Lucy comes back with advanced training and Lucy is also known as the Celestial Dragon Slayer. Who will be there to comfort her? (Graylu? or Nalu?)


	2. Replacement

**Lucys POV**

I walked in the guild with a smile on my face. Guess what today is?! It's my birthday!

"Hey Lucy!"

"Oh! Good morning Mira."

"Happy birthday! I got you a gift."

"Oh, thanks Mira! You didn't have to, really!"

"I WANTED to. Here you go Lucy!"

I opened the gift. Apparently, there was a book called, Celestial magic, and some money. PHEW! Good, I needed money to pay rent. I looked over to the book. Celestial magic. This could come in handy in training!

"Thank you so much Mira~San!"

"No problem Lucy~Chan! Happy birthday. Oh, and there's a strawberry drink at the bar waiting for you!"

"You know me so well." My eyes gleamed. I quickly ran over to the bar and started drinking. I looked around the guild hall. Everything is like the way it used to be. Natsu and Gray are fighting like always, Erza eating her cake, Cana drinking her barrel, Happy trying to give Carla a fish, Gray with no clothes on.. For a moment I started to blush. Gah! I'm such a perv! Look away Lucy, look away! Everything was the same. Don't forget Lissana. I think Lissana is a very kind hearted girl. She's very nice to me. I understand why everyone likes her, even Natsu.

"Hey Levy~Chan!" I greeted.

"Ah, Lucy~Chan! Happy birthday!" She hugged me.

"Thank you Levy. See you later!" I waved her goodbye. Then I started walking to Erza and Gray. "Hey guys, whatcha up to?"

"I'm enjoying myself." replied Erza, still eating her cake.

"I'm trying to stay cool." joked Gray.

"Like always." I laughed. I stopped laughing when Natsu tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey, Lucy? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Natsu, what is it?" I asked, wanting to know what he wanted to say. Natsu took a deep breath.

"I think we should kick you out of Team Natsu." My eyes widen. Did I hear him correctly?..

"W-What?"

"You were just a replacement for Lissana, so.. No hard feelings, right?"

I gulped, "Y-Yeah."

I heard Gray standing up. "What the hell?! Natsu! _We _didn't say anything about this!"

"Oh right, but since this team is called 'Team Natsu', that means I'm the team leader." He replied. I looked over to Erza. She was looking down. She knew about this. "Erza.. Why?..." I whispered. "I'm sorry Lucy, but there's nothing I can do about this..".

"Alright then.. I understand... Bye min'na, see you later.. I guess..." I quickly dashed to my apartment. Quickly, I jumped on my bed. Wailing. How could he?.. Natsu?... I continued crying. Suddenly, two flashes of light appeared next to me. I dared not to look.

"Princess, are you alright?" said a familiar female voice.

"Lucy? Are you crying?! Are you alright?" said another voice. I knew who they were.

"I'm fine," I managed to say under my breath. But I couldn't hold it in any much longer. I began to cry again. "Hey, Lucy, look at me." said the male voice. I obeyed and looked up at the two. "I-I sa-said I'm o-okay L-Loke.."

"Stop with the crying, and lies. Who made you cry?" I stood silent. Making Loke answering his own question.

"It was Natsu, wasn't it." I sadly nodded.

"Big brother, I shall get food ready for Hime." said Virgo. Loke nodded.

"G-Gray and E-Erza d-didn't do anything.." I told Loke while he was fluffing my pillow.

"When I get my hands on that salmon FREAK, OH, I'M GUNNA-" I interrupted him. "No, please.. Don't cause any harm."

"Lucy?.."

"Please.. Don't..." Loke sighed. "F-Fine."

I smiled sadly at Loke. I laid back down. Loke was playing with my hair. Comforting me when I needed it the most.

"Food's ready Hime. Punishment time?" Virgo asked. I sweat-dropped. "Thanks you Virgo, and no punishment." I got up, and walked over to the table of food. "Hey Lucy," "Yes, Loke?.." "I'll be there for you, just give me a call." I smiled at Loke. Nodding. Loke got up and kissed my hand goodbye. Leaving golden sparkles in-front of me. I sat down and started eating my food.

**Grays POV**

"Why'd you do that you flaming idiot!" I yelled.

"What! All I said was, she was just a replacement! NO HARD FEELINGS!" Natsu yelled back.

"You're an idiot! REMEMBER THAT. ALWAYS!" I quickly ran to Lucy's apartment. Sliding, I quickly let myself in without knocking.

"Hey! Lucy! You home?.." I looked around the room.

"Ah! Intruder!"

"Hey! It's just me." I replied calming her.

"O-Oh, hey Gray.."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks.. And uhm.." I looked at her face. She was red as a tomato. She looked away from me.

"What?" I finally broke the silence.

"G-Gray. Y-Your clothes." She finally replied. I looked down at my body. I was wearing absolutely nothing except boxers.

"GAH! HOW'D DID THIS HAPPEN?!" My clothes! Rest in piece.. I heard Lucy giggled. It made me blush. She always had a cute giggle. Wait- what am I even saying? We're Nakama, and nothing more.

"Can I- Uhm.. Stay over?.." I mumbled of embarrassment.

"S-Sure. You can have the couch. I'll give you a blanket."

I smiled. She was always kind. And funny. She's also strong too, but she doesn't really notice.

"_Cute._" I whispered loud enough to be heard. I quickly covered my mouth realizing what I had said.

"Did you say something?.." She asked me.

"N-Nothing at all."

"Okay then."

Phew, that was a close one! What is up with me today?.. Maybe I should just head to sleep, after I take a shower.


	3. Love rival

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up with sunlight in my eyes, decided to stretch. I looked over to my couch finding a peaceful sleeping Gray. I forgot that he asked to stay over. I quietly walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I felt relieved from the hot steam, but I still couldn't forget what happened yesterday at the guild hall. I turned the shower off, and put on a white wooly sweater with blue shorts. I also left my hair down with a slight of curling. I got out of the bathroom and found Gray awake.

"Ah, Ohayōgozamimasu Gray!" **(Good morning.) **

"O-Ohayōgozamimasu, Lucy." Gray yawned.

"I was about to make some breakfast, you want some?" I asked politely.

"U-Uh, no, it's okay. Really. Let me treat you to breakfast instead." My eyes widen. Did he just say he was going to treat me to breakfast?

"That's the first time I've ever heard of you treating someone for something."

"Tch, well.. Don't get used to it!" I laughed, never knew Gray could be a tsundere.

Gray's P.O.V.

I got up from the couch and stretched out my arms. Until then, I heard one of Lucy's famous, "Kyyaaaa!"s. I looked back at Lucy, who's face turned red as a tomato.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"G-Gray! Your c-clothes!" she screamed, while looking away. I looked down at my body, just realizing I wasn't wearing any clothes. That's when I also realized, I fucked up. Why? Because I wasn't wearing my boxers.

"AHH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" I jumped, and flushed with embarrassment.

"I-I'll m-m-meet you outside.." Lucy said trying to deleted what her poor innocent eyes just saw.

I gulped, "Y-Yeah." I quickly grabbed all of my clothes and put them on before anything else bad happens.

A few hours later, Lucy and I were at a park. We were really quiet the last few hours ago, so I broke off the silence.

"Lucy, did that flame brain make you quit the guild?"

"W-What makes you say that Gray?"

"Lucy, you quit the guild after Natsu said he was replacing you with Lissana."

"I just.." She paused. "I just want to train you know?.. I want to train myself to be more stronger... I don't want to be a princess stuck in her tower, waiting for someone to save her all the time. I want to save myself sometimes, I want to prove that I'm worthy of being in the guild."

I raised both of my warm hands holding her cheeks. "Look at me Luce, you're not that weak. You're stronger than you could ever think of. Hell, you're actually one of the strongest mages I've ever met besides Erza."

Lucy's P.O.V.

Gray's warm hands held my rosey cheeks. "Look at me Luce, you're not that weak. You're stronger than you could ever think of. Hell, you're actually one of the strongest mages I've ever met besides Erza." My eye's widened of what he had just said.

"Your just making me feel better."

"Is it working?" I froze.

"Maybe.."

Gray snickered. I felt heat coming from my cheeks for a little bit. I smiled at Gray. He smiled back. Next thing you know we were glancing at each-others eyes, softening them. We got a little bit too close, but I didn't realize it until someone broke us up.

"Gray~Sama! Gray~Sama! There you are! Juvia has been looking everywhere for you! Juvia was worried-" She paused when her dark blue eyes landed on my. "Love Rival? Is that you?" she asked.

"Hey Juvia.." I sweat dropped, I forgot I was near her, 'Gray~Sama'.

"Why did Love rival leave Fairy Tail?! Why didn't you tell Levy~Chan or Wendy? Juvia is very concerned."

I began to sweat. "Uhm- Well.."

"Hey Juvia, I think I see Lyon coming this way, I wonder what he wants." Gray pointed out to Lyon, who was ACTUALLY waving towards Juvia.

"Gah! JUVVIIEEEE!" Juvia began running away while Lyon was chasing after his 'beloved' Juvia.

I sighed. "Juvia's still the same at least.."

"Lucy, where will you go off to train? When will you come back?" Gray questioned. I was silent for a moment.

"Well, I actually don't really know.." I haven't really thought about it.

"Well, I have a surprise for you tomorrow, so be sure to be exactly here at noon alright?"

"A-Alright." I wonder what his surprise is about..


	4. Surprise

Gray's POV

I waved at Lucy goodbye before I went back to my house. Meet me here, and I'll tell you the surprise. Little does Lucy know, I'll be sticking by her side. Even though, I know she's strong enough to handle her own- wait. She's only leaving to go training. What are you thinking about Gray?! Geez. It's just not fair to Lucy. I've been in her shoes before. Natsu just kicked her out for another person, it's just- hateful. I think- no, I know I'm doing the right thing. For Lucy. Natsu can't treat her like that. And if Lucy is out of team Natsu and the guild, so am I.

Natsu's P.O.V.

What am I doing right now? I should tell Lisanna that she can join our team, instead of waiting for someone. Who was I waiting for anyways? Oh well- who cares. I happily skipped over to Lisanna that was whispering to Mira. I wonder what they're talking about..

Lisanna's P.O.V

"Oh! How we missed you Lisanna! You have no idea!" Wailed my older sibling, Mira.

"I missed you to Mira, it's been so long! I've got tons of stuff to share with you ever the past years!"

"Have you heard yet?"

"About what?" I asked.

"Natsu kicked Lucy out of the team just to replace her with you!" Mira said trying to hide her sadness.

"What?! He did what?" I asked. Great.. Just as planned. All I gotta do, is tell him that the next step of the plan is coming. "That's horrible! Poor Lucy.. I feel guilty now.." NOT!

"Oh, it's not your fault! It's just Natsu who sticks to his past."

I sighed. I looked over to the tables seeing Natsu coming towards my way, with a smile on his face. I smirked softly.

"HEY LISS, can we talk?" Natsu asked me.

"Sure Natsu! I'll be right there!" I replied. I quickly gave Mira a peck on the cheek and said goodbye, and ran over to where Natsu was heading. Man, Mira changed. A lot. "What is it Natsu?"

"Well, do you want to join my team? Happy will sure love you being on our team since your back home!"

"Of course I'll join your team!" I gleamed.

"Yesh! See you tomorrow morning? We'll take our fist mission at sunset!"

I nodded, knowing this will be good. Cya never, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy's P.O.V

I wonder what Gray's suprise is.. Maybe he'll take me to a library! Or a restaurant before I go.. I'm very curious.

I stripped down my clothes and turned the water on in the bathroom. Relaxing. Well, it was relaxing when something popping in my head. I forgot that I'm leaving tomorrow... I turned off the water and wore blue pajamas. I lay down on my bed curling up. I sighed. FairyTail was a great place. I loved being there. I had great experience. But now, it's over.

I carefully closed my eyes laying comfortably on my bed. Next thing I knew was...

The next Day

Next thing I knew was, sunlight struck on my eyelids causing me to wake up. Was it morning already? That was fast! I'd thought it was 10 minutes that passed.. I sighed and got up, walking towards my wardrobe and walking towards the bathroom to change.

Gray told me to meet him at Magnolia park. I couldn't stop thinking about last night though. "Ughh, I can't take it any longer! What is this surprise he's talking about?"

Gray's P.O.V

I was sitting down on a bench waiting for Lucy to arrive. 'That flame brain idiot.' I cursed. Looking up ahead of me, was the blond celestial mage. "Oi, Lucy!" I waved to her as she ran towards me.

"Good morning Gray. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

I took a deep breath. "You might wanna sit down for this Luce." Lucy did as what she was told and sat down at the bench that I was sitting on. "Alright, so here's what happened this morning-"

FLASHBACK

I slammed the guild doors wide up and pause taking a quick glance upon the guild members I saw. Just then, my eyes shifted towards Natsu. "Tck." I proceeded to walk towards the Master's office. I casually knocked on the door three times until I was approved to let myself inside.

"Yes, Gray?" Master Makarov asked me while looking at random files.

"You know how Lucy wanted to quit the guild without telling anyone? Well, she's off to go train for awhile. She said that she wants to prove that she's not weak and she wants to prove to everyone she doesn't need to be saved almost every time she goes on a mission."

Makarov nodded. "And? Is something the matter?"

"Well, I'm going with her actually. As my surprise." I replied.

Master Makarov's eyes widened at me. "Really? How long are you two going to train for?"

I paused for a few seconds. "That depends on Lucy. She's the one who wanted to train after all." I looked down. "And it's all because of a certain dragon slayer that we all, 'know and love'." I mumbled under my breath, but he heard me anyways.

Makarov stood there looking at my examining my posture. "Alright then. I wish you both luck on your journeys. Take care Gray."

I glanced at Makarov as he sat down on his desk once more. "Goodbye Master." I slowly creaked open the door, and walked out of the office. I went back down to the guild hall which was certainly, quite all of a sudden. Everyone had their eyes upon me as I walked over to the exit door. I looked back at everyone. They all just stood there, staring at me. "I assume you all heard." I predicted. "Well, what can I say? It's just better that way." I finally took a step out, outside and shutting the guild doors behind me and began walking towards the park to meet up with Lucy.

END OF FLASHBACK


End file.
